


Learning

by riottkick



Series: 2018 [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Becky is super patient, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Learning how to drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: Becky is always patient with Charlotte.





	Learning

Charlotte took a deep breath, trying her best not to panic. Her girlfriend, Becky, was kind enough to let her learn in her car.

"I'm so sorry, Bex!" Charlotte gasped, and Becky let out a small laugh.

"Why are you apologizing? All you did was turn on the car."

All she wanted to do was learn, because she didn't want Becky to have to drive her everywhere anymore. Putting the car into drive (thankfully Becky didn't have to teach her _that_ ), and slowly moved her foot off the break.

"You're doing good so far, baby. I'm proud," Becky smiled, kissing Charlotte on the cheek. Watching her girlfriend get distracted by the kiss, Becky wanted to stop the car instantly. "Charlotte, stay focused. You're driving a car."

"Oh, yes. Yes, sorry." she said, giving her attention back to the road ahead of her. 

Slowly but surely, she gotten them out of the spot they were in for the past hour. Feeling as if her girlfriend was losing her patience, Charlotte was more focused on Becky. Accidentally slamming down on the gas petal, they both screamed.

"I-I'm so sorry, Bex, I--" Charlotte was rambling when Becky put the car in park.

"Don't be sorry, Char. We can do some more practice tomorrow, okay?" 

"Okay. I love you, so much." looking at her girlfriend who was sitting in the passenger seat.

"I love you too," Becky said, kissing Charlotte. "Now, turn the car off and switch me seats." 

She was glad Becky was patient with her.


End file.
